pokecalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Plot Outline
Volume 1 (Goodbye Sweet Home) This Volume gives some information on the life back in Cerulean, how the world is at that point, and some characters following Vergil's life. Misty's sister, Daisy is married to Brock and lives in Pewter, while the other two travel the world, more specifically the oceans. Chapter 1: My name is Virgil Ketchum Chapter 2: Trouble at Route 9 Chapter 3: Trouble Ahead Chapter 4: On top of Kanto Chapter 5: Desperate times Chapter 6: Pewter City Volume 2 (A Brand New World) This volume follows the group as they arrive in Pewter City. We meet Brock and his wife Daisy, and the new reality humanity faces now that two out of three legendary birds are under the mysterious curse. Brock then orders a scout mission to go to cerulean, and they find misty's and the others' bodies there. Misty has left a message for Brock, vergil and her sisters in Starmie's crystal, which is played in pewter by an abra. The whole battle between zapdos and the cerulean trainers, as well as misty's message to brock are played through the crystal, and brock receives important information from this. When the flock of cursed pokemon appear, led by zapdos, brock has mustered his trainers and hopes that the power of stone and ground will be able to at least fend off the cursed pokemon, if not utterly defeat them. At first, the gym trainers are the ones who fight the flock of the cursed pokemon, and brock watches them without fighting. Then, Zapdos appears, shoots a thunderbolt on the ground, causing a major earthquake and taking out all the trainers and their pokemon. When it is about to finish them off, Brock enters the battle and takes Zapdos on, alone. He had previously seen this in starmie's crystal, and was waiting for this. He rises from the debris, and brings out his steelix, aerodactyl and golem. At first, he sends golem to attack zapdos. Zapdos attacks with thunder, but it's ineffective so Zapdos charges and attacks with sky attack. Golem holds on with sturdy, and uses selfdestruct. Zapdos is injured by this and falls on the ground, as Steelix comes from beneath the ground and wraps it. Zapdos attacks with thunderbolt again, but steelix absorbs it. Zapdos then flies and takes steelix along with it, and because it is in the air and not touching the ground, electricity strikes. Before onix lets go though, he continues wrapping long enough for aerodactyl to use ancient power on Zapdos. Aerodactyl gets stronger by this, and then the two flying pokemon (aerodactyl pumped up and zapdos heavily injured) fight with Aerodactyl losing. Then Brock makes it mega evolve, and the two pokemon fight on equal terms. In the end, Zapdos leaves. Vergil catches his first pokemon here too. Brock decides to take after the city first. It is also revealed that the new cursed pokemon are not just random, but the poison-dark-ghost types have all been cursed Brock also leads his forces to Pokelantis, on a dangerous mission to free the evil king and ask him if he knows anything about this curse. The king is set free though and a new danger roams the wild. Brock starts doubting himself after this event, and a few other events later brought instability to Pewter. Many people left, one of which was Vergil, who couldn't just stand there and watch his mother's murderers stay unpunished. He set out on his journey to become a strong trainer and aid in the fight against the curse. Chapter 7: Our New Home Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Chapter 12: